


Their First Kiss

by InsaneJul



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJul/pseuds/InsaneJul
Summary: Nick witnessed Nice and Jacuzzi's first kiss. But--it couldn't have been!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this scene, I loved Nick being confused out of his mind, I love this ship. Enough said.

            Courage isn’t something Jacuzzi is short on, despite appearances, or what anyone else might say. When he needs to, he can summon the strength to do anything, fighting through the fear. And Nice…she’s hardly ever afraid in the first place. So what Nick can’t understand is _why the hell_ they haven’t ever kissed until now.

            Maybe she was lying. It was the first time _he’d_ seen them kiss, after all. Maybe she was just shocked that he kissed her in front of people. Maybe that’s what she’d meant. He’s known they’ve been together since they were kids—who would just assign a label to their relationship without doing any of the things that label implies? Unless…well, now that he thinks about it, they’ve never referred to each other with any kind of endearments _he_ can recognize. Maybe he was seeing something that hadn’t been there?

            It had just always been clear that they loved each other. No words nor displays were ever necessary. They shared a bond like no one else he’d ever met—it seemed hard to believe they’d been _just friends_. Then again, if they’d been friends that long, they _had_ to love each other, in one way or another. He may have made the false assumption all that time that their feelings were romantic when they weren’t—but if that’s the truth, then why did Jacuzzi kiss her on the mouth? That’s not really the kind of thing friends do. And she had just seemed so _touched,_ like it had taken her completely by surprise.

            Nice won’t say a word to him about it. She shushes him effectively and leaves him to his own musings, and out of politeness he ignores the blush fading on her cheeks. That’s the kind of thing you do for people you respect—you let them be human without letting them know you think so. Nice doesn’t want to be seen as human, not hardly ever—is that what upset her about the kiss? Or is that what upset her about his questions? She didn’t want to appear weak, but she had allowed him and all the others to believe she and Jacuzzi were together, so what’s the difference?

            If he has witnessed something pivotal, a change in their relationship that ought to have been private, he is somewhat embarrassed on her behalf. This is, after all, the most dangerous thing they’ve done together. He feels the real chance of death on this godforsaken train, and if he feels it, Jacuzzi must have too. Maybe he had _intended_ to change something, to make a statement to her and her alone and he and Donny just happened to be there. As he carefully follows Nice across the roof of the train, he thinks that’s what just occurred. It makes the most sense of any of his theories. Sometimes, love just _happens,_ and maybe it’s for the best that he not comment anymore and let them figure out exactly what is between them, since no one else seems to know.

            Nick supposes that he’s actually been witnessing something grow instead of observing its petals. Something about that is sweet, in the strangest sort of way. When Nice pulls the cherry bomb from her eye socket for Jacuzzi, he can sense the difference in the way they face each other. The way he promises to let the bomb “blow with love,” and her blush returns, teasing him in response. She won’t let him act like this is meaningful, because she doesn’t want to believe he’s trying to get something out before it’s too late. Nick appreciates that, understands it. He’s always understood Nice better than Jacuzzi. But at least they’ve _had this_ —the change to just acknowledge that something is there than ignore it completely. That’s good enough for right now, and it might be good enough if it’s the end.


End file.
